Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate fire. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Agnikinesis * Fire Element Control * Fire Control * Fire Relase/Katon 火遁 * Firebending * Flame Control/Manipulation * Ignikinesis * Pyrokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Applications * Create/Generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. ** Burning/Melting ** Incineration *** Ultimate Burning ** Fire Negation * Fire Attacks * Flame Solidification ** Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. ** Pyrokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Surfing Techniques * Fire Augmentation * Fire Aura * Fire Empowerment * Fire Mimicry * Fire Portal Creation * Fire Transformation * Fire Transmutation * Firestorm Creation * Flame Shield * Inflammation * Healing Fire * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Invisibility * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyroportation * Pyrotic Communication Variations * Blue Fire Manipulation * Conceptual Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Empathic Fire Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Eternal Flame Manipulation * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Embodiment * Fire Magic * Fire Energy Manipulation * Grand Flame Manipulation * Green Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Invisible Flame Manipulation * Life Fire Manipulation * Liquid Fire Manipulation * Nuclear Fire Manipulation * Primordial Fire Manipulation * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Purple Fire Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation * Rainbow Fire Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Associations * Ash Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered a wild, chaotic element. * Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. * Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different ways. * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance * Heat Manipulation * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Nuclear Manipulation * Omnicombustion * Plasma Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation via kinetic acceleration by splitting atoms. * Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. * Soot Manipulation * Spark Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Fire is associated with: * Enhanced Charisma * Passion Manipulation (Blazing Emotions) ** Anger Manipulation ** Love Manipulation ** Lust Manipulation * Purification * Solar Manipulation * Summer Manipulation Limitations * Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. ** May not be immune to other side-effects/products, such as smoke. * May be limited to controlling/immunity to the fire which they create. * May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation: ** The Fire Triangle (Oxygen, Fuel, Heat) applies: ***Oxygen is needed as comburent. ***Sufficient lack of heat may complicate things. ***Some kind of fuel to burn is needed. * Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. Known Users See Also: Playing with Fire and Kill It with Fire. Comics Manga/Anime Television/Films Cartoons Video Games Cinder ( Killer Instinct ) Galleries Anime/Manga Kaze-No-Stigma.jpg|Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma) Fire Fist Ace.png|With his Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) can summon intense flames as well become it. Oxygen Flames.jpeg|Because of the Gasu Gasu no Mi Caesar Clown (One Piece) can manipulate fire through his control of oxygen. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Ryūjin Jakka. Spirit_of_Fire.jpg|Spirit of Fire (Shaman King) Hwa.jpg|Rai can use Fire Obito_using_fire_technique.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using a Fire Release technique. 320px-Grandfire_Ball.PNG|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. naruto-shippuden-episode-322-pic2.jpg|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Sasuke Amaterasu.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Blaze Release the highest level of fire nature transformation. 800px-Ash_Charizard_Flamethrower_EToP.png|Charizard (Pokemon) Flamethrower. 150px-Blue_Charmander_Flamethrower.png|Charmander (Pokémon) using Flamethrower. 150px-Paul_Chimchar_Ember.png|Chimchar (Pokémon) uses Ember. Fairy_Tail_Natsu_Come_On_Fire_taunt_zpsfaf5661d.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a Fire Dragon Slayer being able to create and manipulate fire. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor4.jpg|Erza (Fairy Tail) can manipulate fire by using her Flame Express Armor. Zeru; Flames.jpg|Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) specializes in manipulating heat energy. Mars fire.jpg|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Natsume_alice_de_fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) Sunny_Burst.png|Cure Sunny (Smile Precure) Rouge-San.jpg|Cure Rouge (Precure 5) Clow-cards-cardcaptor-sakura-4855603-1024-768.jpg|The Firey Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Cain_using_Blaze.gif|Cain Barzad (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses his ability Blaze to create, control and release fire. Enma Gauntlet.JPG|Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sebastian fire.png|Sbeastion (Black Butler) uses fire from candles to set the place ablaze. Eba0a50c2b0cf3fa10e422eb189240031392792555 full.jpg|Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ) can control fire with his stand Magician Red Halloween the Crucified.jpeg|Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM focus on the manipulation of fire. Kikazoku Fire.png|Guardian ÄRM, Kikazoku Fire as his name implies, is a guardian with the ability to create and control fire. It is said his fire is the most dangerous of all guardians. opm_genos.png|Thanks to a cybernetic core, Genos (One Punch Man) is a walking flamethrower. Comics File:MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire, literally. Magma Fight.jpg|Magma (Marvel) using her Pyrokinetic powers in battle. File:Tahnok_Fire_Shield_Burn.png|Using their Fire Shields, a group of Tahnok (BIONICLE) burn down a forest. 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel) Wexter closeup.jpg|Wexter, Axe Cop's pet flying t-rex can breath fire ASK-AXE-COP-12.png|Axe Cop burning Chuck Norris to a crisp Beck_Spike.jpg|Beck (Angel/Spike IDW) Liz Sherman.jpg|Liz Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) File:Hotstreak.jpg|Hotsreak (DC) is a powerful pyrokinetic, and arch nemesis of Static. File:Pyro Super Super.jpg|Pyro (Marvel) is a mutant with ability to manipulate fire, but since he can't create fire, he wears a special suit with a built-in flamethrower. Films File:Charlene_Roberta_Charlie_McGee.jpg|Charlene Roberta "Charlie" McGee (Firestarter) File:Johnny_finger_fire.jpg|Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) File:TLR_Glatorian_Ackar_Flame_Sword.png|Ackar (BIONICLE) testing his new fire abilities. 10908498_gal.jpg|Pyro (X-Men Movies) Warren_Fire.jpg|Warren Peace (Sky High) Games File:Princess_Elise.jpg|Princess Elise the Third (Sonic the Hedgehog). File:Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his kick in fire. File:Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his fist with fire, into the shape of a falcon. File:Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) imbuing his fist in mystical fire. File:Wizard's_foot.jpg|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) imbuing his kick in mystical fire. File:Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) 200px-SSBB_Flamethrower.png|Charizard (Pokemon) Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) K4.jpg|K' (King Of Fighters) firemario.jpg|Fire Mario 270px-Fiery_Blowhog.jpg|Firey Blowhog File:Axel04.png|As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel (Kingdom Hearts) has all the power of fire under his control. File:Lea KH3D.png|Lea, Axel's complete being, can also generate and manipulate flame. True_Fire.jpg|True Fire Rune (Suikoden III) Marilith_psp.png|Marilith fiend of Fire (Final Fantasy 1) BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Iblis.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) Avdol.jpg|Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can control fire with his stand Magician Red. Other File:Wp1024firestarter02.jpg|Charlie (Stephan King's "Firestarter") has pyrokinesis. File:Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant conjuring a flame. Ifrit.jpg|Ifirit (Arabic Mythology) are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic culture. They are a class of infernal Jinn, spirits below the level of angels, well know for their strength, cunning, and ability to control flames. Burn1.jpg|A Flame Atronach (The Elder Scrollls) Burn.jpg 09.jpg|Pirena of Encantadia 1116_Black_and_White_27459.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) creates a flame in her hand. Queen_of_Fire_H.png|Queen Of Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) Annaberge H.png|Annaberge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that manipulates fire and poison,and can combine the two,making a poisoned fire. Cu_Chulainn_H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) is a flame goddess with untold power. Vesta H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Belisama_H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Plantain Fan H.png|Plantain Fan (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the Plantain Fan, relic that allows she control the wind, fire and rain. Zenobia_H.png|Zenobia (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating yellow fire. TV File:Powers meredith pyro demo.jpg|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. File:Heatblast.png|Heatblast (Ben 10) lit with fire. 636px-Christy-pyrokinesis.jpg|Christy Jenkins (Charmed) using her pyrokinetic abilities. File:Roku.png|Roku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Fire Nation-born Avatar that preceded Aang. File:Aang_Training_Fire.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Firebends for the First Time. Zuko Fire Bending.png|Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) summons a fire wall. File:ZukoVAzulaSR.png|Azula and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) fight while on an airship. Cecil-l-Ively-x-files.jpg|Cecil L'Ively (The X-Files) igniting his right hand. Fire lily.jpg|When Lily (Misfits) took ecstasy, her power reversed causing her to create fire. Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) uses this ability to intimidate the football players by using his mind, for some unusual reason he was able to overcome the weakness by setting water sprinklers aflame. winx-vs-witch_75347_top.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Fire. d083587f7e69f5815b5215e40245461e.gif|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. TK Bravenwolf TFS.png|Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) BloomDaphne.jpg|Bloom and Daphne (Winx Club) are very powerful fire users. AHS Coven Madison Pyrokinesis.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) lighting candles using pyrokinesis. Flame Princess Adventure Time.png|As the ruler of the Fire Kingdom and the current Fire Elemental, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) have a inmense power over the fire. Hot Dog Krypto.jpg|Hot Dog (Krypto The Superdog) Regal-fireballs-once-upon-a-time-38932472-500-230.gif|Regina (Once Upon a Time) Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries